A New Life
by Elemental77
Summary: Naruto leaves after realising no one will truly care for him. So he leaves the village and go to a new world along with a friend. But his friends follow. Will Naruto finally live a life he always wanted?
1. Leaving for Good

**I asked to make my own version of "A New Beginning" and I was allowed** **so thank you jinx777. This is set a month after the 'Sasuke Retrieval Mission' Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It has been a month since he had brung Sasuke back to the village and what do people do? Do they treat him like a hero who saved the last of the Uchiha? Do they stop calling him demon at least? NO! Instead they formed a mob and tried to kill him because he attacked the 'greatest' Uchiha. Naruto's apartment, if you could call it that, was trashed. A minute after he left to bring back Sasuke the villagers broke into his apartment and destroyed everything. They actually thought that Sasuke had a mission to lure and kill the 'Demon'

Naruto didn't even bother to fix his place. He was tired of fixing it and then only to have it get smashed again. Besides he can't afford to fix it because the villagers took all his money. _'I hate this place! Everyone hates me even after I saved their 'precious' Uchiha!'_ Naruto got up off his bed that he was lying on and walked up to a wall and punched it making web-cracks in the wall. _'No matter what I do everybody wants me dead'_ he thought sadly. _'Maybe I should leave'_

**"Maybe you should,"** said a voice in Naruto's head. Naruto sat back down on his bed and closed his eyes. He opened them to find himself in front of the Nine-Tailed Fox that is sealed inside him.

"Hey Kyuubi" said Naruto with a small wave. The Kyuubi was never evil and he actually helped Naruto with everything all throughout Naruto's life.

**"Hey Kit, I heard what you said and I have to agree. You should leave. All this village has done is try to kill you. You deserve a better life,"** he said.

Naruto thought it over for a second. He could stay in his home village that he sworn to protect but the villagers will never see him as anything other than a 'Demon' OR he could leave and start a new life where people wont see him as a 'Demon' but instead as a human being, oh what to do? Naruto smirked "Lets leave"

The giant Fox grinned **"Very well. I want you to pack your stuff, or at least the things you can pack. Once that's done I want you to leave the village. In the mean time I will prepare a jutsu that will send you to another dimension"**

"Another dimension? You really are full of surprises aren't you?" smirked Naruto.

**"Says the 'Number 1, Hyperactive, Most Unpredictable Ninja'"** retorted Kyuubi.

Naruto chuckled "Touché" After that Naruto appeared back in his room. Sighing Naruto took out a sealing scroll and began to seal things like spare clothes, food, you know that kind of thing. Once done Naruto took off his headband and stared at it. Sighing again he sealed it into the scroll and secured it into his kunai pouch. Naruto looked around his apartment with as scowl. He had so many bad memories in this place but only 1 good memory and that was when he was 5 and getting the place. Slamming the door shut he turned and left.

Whilst walking Naruto could feel Kyuubi gathering his chakra which means whatever's gonna happen, its going to be big. Naruto could see the gates now and smirked at the idea of leaving. Walking up to the gate Naruto was about to leave when a Chunin stopped him. "What are you doing here Demon?" he asked.

"I got a mission" was all Naruto said pushing his past. The Chunin growled and grabbed Naruto's shoulder making him stop.

"I was not informed of a mission Demon. So what are you doing here?"

Naruto frowned but then smirked "Im leaving and there's nothing you can do" he said before vanishing shocking the Chunin. Naruto reappeared behind him and knocked the guard unconscious.

**"If I were you I'd hurry. It won't take long before someone finds him and come after you"** Naruto nodded and ran out the village.

* * *

It's been an hour. Naruto hasn't stopped because he wanted to make sure no one was following him before leaving. But unfortunately he could sense some of his 'friends' chakra and they were catching up. "Damn" muttered Naruto as he came to a clearing.

**"This place is good enough. Looks like you'll have to fight your friends"** said Kyuubi still gathering chakra.

"For how long?" asked Naruto getting ready.

**"At least 10 minutes. Longer would be better but I doubt we have time"**

"Got that right" just then 7 figures appear.

"Naruto!" shouted Naruto's FORMER sensei, Kakashi. Behind him were Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, and Gaara. "What are you doing!?" he shouted.

Naruto chuckled again "What does it look like? Im leaving that Hellhole that you call a village"

"Naruto stop being an idiot and come back to the village!" screeched Sakura making the people around her wince.

"God you're loud," said Naruto. Now this surprised everyone apart from Gaara. Everybody knew about Naruto's undying love for Sakura. "Besides why should I go back? Nobody there wants me there save for a couple of people"

**"Naruto I think you might be able to convince Gaara to come with us. He's also tired of living this kind of life and I can fix his seal,"** suggested Kyuubi.

_'Can I ask why you couldn't fix the seal before?'_ asked Naruto in his head.

**"Er...I forgot?"** this nearly caused Naruto to face-fault but he did have a sweat drop.

"Hey Gaara" said 1-Tailed Jinchuriki looked at Naruto "I was wondering if you want to come with me"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I know you're also tired of the villagers treatment towards you. I can offer you a new life where no one will hate us and look at us and not 'Demons' but human beings" Naruto could see the thoughtful look on Gaara's face "Besides I can fix your seal so it wont bother you anymore" that did it. Gaara smiled and began walking over to Naruto.

"Wait Gaara!" shouted Kakashi. Sasuke growled and charged a Chidori. He then ran straight for Naruto. Naruto stood still with a smirk that seemed to anger Sasuke more. Just before the lightning attack hit a Sand Claw hit Sasuke, knocking him back to the others.

"Thanks Gaara" said Naruto with Gaara nodding.

Kakashi helped Sasuke up "Damn it Sasuke! Were supposed to bring him back unharmed!"

_'Hey Kyu, how much longer?'_ asked Naruto.

**"Just a few more seconds...Its ready but your going to have to knock them back first"** informed the Fox.

"Hey Gaara" said boy looked at Naruto "Think you could knock them back a bit?"

Raising his hands outwards Gaara said "My pleasure. Sand Wave!" all of Gaara's sand then formed a wave and slammed into everyone.

_'Go Kyu!'_

Red chakra swirled around Naruto as he closed his eyes. Opening them they were not the blue that everyone was use to. They were instead red. Blood red with black slits for pupils. Naruto voice also changed making everyone shiver at the sound of it. **"DEMONIC STYLE: DIMENSIONAL RIFT JUTSU!"** he shouted. The red chakra that was surrounding Naruto slammed into the ground and slowly rose up in the shape of a doorway.

Getting back into control Naruto looked at Gaara "Lets go" was all he said before walking into the portal followed by Gaara.

"CHIDORI!" shouted Sasuke slicing his way through the sand followed by the others. The portal began to shrink but everyone got to it in time. Everyone jumped in and the portal closed.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because there will be more. I wish to thank jinx777 again for letting me make my own version. Thank you for reading and please review. Criticism is welcome.**


	2. Wrong World

**Wow I was not expecting this many people to enjoy this. Then again "A New Beginning" is famous. I have brilliant ideas thanks to Jebest4781. Enjoy.**

* * *

"You know this is not what I expected," said Naruto to Gaara as they stood in a strange place. It looked like it was nighttime but the stars were red and it looked like they were on a floating rock. They looked around and noticed other floating rocks. The only difference was that one had a tree on it along with a raven although from the distance they couldn't really tell. "Do you remember what happened?"

Gaara closed his eyes to think "All I remember was that we were falling through a strange blue void but then it suddenly turned red. I think a strange hand made of energy them appeared and grabbed us. That's all I can remember," said Gaara opening his eyes again.

"Me too. Let me try talking to Kyu, he might know where we are" Gaara nodded and sat on the ground to wait. Naruto also sat down but in a lotus position so he could meditate. _'Hey Kyu you there?'_

**"Yeah Im here"** he replied but he sounded tired. **"Dont worry Im just tired. The jutsu took most of my chakra and it will be a while before I can get it back. I'd say a week or two"**

_'All right then. Where did you take us?' _asked Naruto.

**"Well there were thousands of dimensions to choose from. Why?"** asked a confused Fox.

_'Take a look around'_ said Naruto letting the Kyuubi take control for a few seconds. Gaara watched as 'Naruto' opened his eyes to reveal red with black slits. Kyuubi frowned when he took a look.

**"I have no idea where we are but it feels slightly familiar,"** said Kyuubi giving Naruto his control back.

_'Can you go through my memories and see what happened when we travelled through that rift. It changed suddenly from blue to red'_

**"Blue to red? That shouldn't have happened. Give me a second" **Kyuubi then went through Narutos memory and his eyes shot open when he saw the strange hand. **"Shit"**

_'What? I dont like how you said that'_

Kyuubi looked at Naruto "**I have no idea where we are but I recognise that power. Its definitely demonic almost as strong as mine"** this shocked Naruto **"I cant tell you everything now because I have to think of a way out of here. Besides I still have a seal to fix"**

Naruto grinned and opened his eyes. Looking at Gaara he said "Would you like me to fix your seal now?"

Gaara's eyes widened in shock, that's happening a lot lately "Yes!" he almost shouted which is unlike him.

"Alright then. Show me your seal" Gaara took his shirt off exposing his messed up seal on his stomach. Naruto frowned when he looked at the seal _'How bad?'_

**"Honestly? Who ever did this wouldn't even be able to do a simple storage seal. But dont worry I can fix this" **said the Fox letting Naruto give a sigh of relief.

"So how is it?" asked Gaara a little nervous.

"Kyu say's he can fix it" Gaara smiled at this "Now this is going to hurt...a lot"

"I thought so. Lets do it"

"Ok then I need you to try and not move" Gaara nodded and waited _'Alright Kyu you know what to do'_

**"Yeah and you dont which is why Im doing it" **The Fox then took full control over Naruto and went through some hand-seals. Once finished his hands glowed red as he shouted **"Demonic Art: Seal of Fate!"** He then slammed his hands onto Gaara's seal. A massive amount of pain then coursed threw his body. Thankfully it didn't last long, maybe a few minutes. Once finished Kyuubi gave Naruto his control back. **"There his seal should be fine so he can sleep now. He won't wake up till tomorrow though. Im going to rest I dont have much chakra left after using two high classed Demonic Jutsu's"**

"That's fine Kyu. You rest besides I am tired," said Naruto yawning. Just as Naruto fell asleep the raven he saw earlier flew over and landed near them. The raven had four eyes and it appeared to be glaring at both Naruto and Gaara but then it flew away.

* * *

In a world called Azareth a girl was reading an old book. This girl was Raven. Right now she is in a temple reading a spell book hoping it will help control her power. Her powers are basically out of control, mostly because of her emotions. But because of Azar, the temple leader had taught her how to control her emotions because her motions are connected to her father, Trigon. Trigon is a demon lord that is pure evil and is said to destroy the world.

So Raven was reading like every other day, she likes to read, until she sensed an unknown presence in her mind. She looked around to find no one there so she shrugged thinking it was one of her emotions acting up. Until she felt a demonic presence that she doesn't recognise. Quickly putting her book down she began to meditate to enter her mind. Opening her eyes she was now on a piece of floating rock. Turning around she jumped back and took a defensive position when she saw Naruto and Gaara asleep. Not seeing them move she slowly relaxed. _'Who are they?'_ she thought. Looking at them she slowly walked over.

She was now standing over Naruto who was snoring. "Hey" said Raven shaking him but it did nothing. So she shouted "Hey! Wake Up!" nothing. So Raven then decided to slap him and it surprised her when it still didn't wake him. "This guy is weird" She then noticed his bag lying next to him. Looking through it Raven was staring to gat annoyed by the amount of ramen he had. "So much ramen"

"RAMEN!" shouted Naruto who was now wide-awake. His shouting scared Raven so much Naruto was thrown over the edge of the floating rock. Gasping Raven ran over to the edge and looked to see if she could see him. She was shocked to see him stand on to the side of it "Now that was close" he said walking back to the top.

"Em...who are you?" asked Raven.

"Oh sorry. Im Naruto and that's" he pointed to Gaara "Gaara. Whats your name?"

"Raven. Why were you two asleep?" she asked.

"Oh we were both tired from our trip and since there was no hotel we just fell asleep here. That reminds me where are we?"

Raven looked dumbfounded. Here was a boy that has no idea where he is, managed to defy gravity, and could possibly sleep through an earthquake. "We are in my mind"

She was expecting the guy to freak out or demand to be let go. But not for him to look around curiously and say "Nicer than my mind that's for sure"

_'WHO IS THIS GUY!?'_ shouted Raven in her mind as she stared at him with wide eyes. "How did you get here?" she asked.

"Lets see left my world and came here" was all he said.

"Ok. Can you wake him up please?" she asked pointing to Gaara.

"Yeah sure" he walked over to Gaara and shook him. Gaara's eyes opened and then widened. He quickly sat up and looked around "I slept?" he asked surprised.

"Congratulations you are able to sleep from now on. I think you should still be able to control the sand to an easier degree now"

"Lets see" he raised his hand and all of his sand from his gourd appeared. "It is easier" he then noticed Raven staring at them and the sand "Who is this?"

* * *

**I would, again, like to thank Jebest4781 for the ideas. With out him I would have made this story like any other. I know this chapter probably wasn't very good so I wish to apologise. Thank you for reading and please review. Criticism is welcome.**


	3. Explanations

**My newest chapter. Not much to say except I am really happy that a lot of people like this story and also a MAJOR thank you to Jebest4781 because without him I would not have so many BRILLIANT ideas. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Who is this?" asked Gaara pointing at Raven. He only just woken up from a good sleep.

"This is Raven and apparently we are in her mind," explained Naruto like it was nothing.

"Ok then" was all he said "Can I go back to sleep or are we going to talk more?" asked Gaara.

"I think talk more," said Raven. "I dont understand how you got here. There's only one way and it's through a mirror in my room"

"I dont remember seeing a mirror" said Naruto "All I know is we were leaving our world for good" at this Gaara nodded "And things were going fine until a strange hand appeared and grabbed us"

"Wait, you came from a different world?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah"

"Did you come from the same world?" she asked Gaara.

He nodded and said, "We came from the same world but different villages. However we left for the same reason. That and he promised to fix...something" Gaara didn't trust Raven enough to tell her about his Demon. That reminded him to talk with Shukaku, to see if he has changed or not.

"Was it just you guys?"

Naruto looked at Gaara for a second "Knowing the guys that followed me, most definitely not. But I dont know if there here or not"

Raven closed her eyes "I dont sense anyone but you" she opened her eyes again.

Naruto's stomach then growled signalling he was hungry "Looks like I need food" he chuckled whilst rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. He then reached into his bag and took out three cups of Ramen "You guys want some?" Gaara nodded and Raven thought about for a second. She had never really ate anything in her mind before, why not?

"Yes please" she said.

"Gaara could you please make a fire pit?" asked Naruto getting another nod. Gaara raised his hand and lowered it. A circle of stone was outlined then crumbled into sand. Using that sand he put it into his gourd. The more sand the better.

Naruto then pulled out a scroll and unrolled it. Biting his thumb, Raven was slightly freaked at that because she has never known someone to bite themselves, he wiped it on the scroll and in a puff of smoke some wood appeared. Seeing Ravens shocked face he smirked and said "I always keep some firewood with me in case it rains" (Im surprised that no ninja does this. It saves them time and everything) He didn't want her knowing all his abilities.

Pulling out some matches Naruto was about to light the fire when something tackled him to the ground. All he could tell at the moment was that it was pink...and laughing. Looking up at the thing that pinned him, he saw it was Raven. Looking over at Gaara he saw the Raven he was talking to before. "Hi there!" said the pink Raven.

"Eh Hi?" said back the confuced Naruto.

"Happy!" shouted Raven "Get off of him!"

Happy pouted but giggled, "You need to lighten up Rae-Rae" she then got off of Naruto so he can stand.

"Ok why is there two of you?" asked Naruto to Raven. Gaara was also curious.

"Happy is one of my emotions" she said, "What are you doing here?" Raven asked Happy.

"Well I came to see you Rae-Rae!" replied Ravens emotion.

"Would you quit calling me that!?"

"Why?" she asked.

"Yeah why Rae-Rae? I think it's cute," said Naruto joining in on the teasing.

Raven blushed at this and it confuced her. _'Why did he join in? He doesn't even know me. And why am I blushing!?'_ she shouted in her head. Shaking her head clear and making the blush go down she said "If you join in Im going to kill you all" to Gaara who nodded.

"Im not into teasing" he said relieving Raven a little bit.

"I think I'll let you guys out now," said Raven.

"So were leaving your mind?" asked Naruto getting a nod.

Raven waved her hand but nothing happened. Confusion was shown in Ravens eyes as she waved her hand again. "Something's wrong" she said.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"For some reason you can't leave. This has never happened before" she said frowning in thought.

"Do you think it could be because we aren't from your world?" asked Gaara.

"That might. I'm going back now so I can find away for you too leave. This may take a while because this has never happened. Oh and stay here" she warned and for some reason glared at Naruto.

"Why are you glaring at me?" he asked slightly offended but he couldn't help agree knowing he would wonder around.

She looked at Gaara "Make sure he doesn't so anything stupid" then she sunk into the ground.

"Geez she makes it sound like all I do is cause trouble" mumbled Naruto but Gaara heard.

"That's because all you do is cause trouble," said Gaara earning a glare from Naruto.

"Hey I was wondering, what do you think happened to the others? I know they followed us but they're clearly not here"

"More friends!?" shouted Happy scaring Naruto.

"I forgot she was there!" shouted Naruto causing Happy to start laughing and Gaara to smirk.

* * *

(In Jump City, around the same time as when Naruto and Gaara enter Ravens mind)

After Naruto and Gaara were thrown out of the dimensional rift, Kakashi and the others landed in an alley. "Ow" was all the Jonin could say. Getting up he stumbled a little and had to lean against the wall for support. "Is everyone alright?"

Everybody groaned, apart from Sasuke "I think everyone's ok Sensei," said Sakura helping Sasuke up only for him to shrug her off.

"That's good" everybody jumped when they heard a car horn go off.

"What is that!?" shouted Ino.

"I dont know. But it looks like we aren't in Kohona anymore. In fact I doubt were in the Elemental Countries," said Kakashi shocking everyone there.

"What should we do now? Should we look for Naruto and Gaara?" asked Lee.

Everyone looked at Shikamaru "What?" he asked.

"You are the smartest person here, apart from Kakashi-Sensei. If anyone knows what to do its you," said Lee.

"What a drag...Seeing how Naruto and Gaara aren't here with us suggests either something happened and their somewhere else or they are somewhere here. What we should do is scout the area so we know the layout and do some reconnaissance. Until we know what were doing we shouldn't go out and find them. It may draw too much attention"

"That's probably a good idea. All right everyone we'll split up in three teams. Sasuke your with me. Sakura you can go with Lee. Ino you work with Shikamaru," said Kakashi.

"What!? Why aren't I with Sasuke!?" shouted Sakura. Ino stayed quiet but she did want to be with Sasuke.

"Because I'd rather not be with someone as loud and as annoying as you" said Sasuke arrogantly. Sakura seemed hurt by that. The key word being 'seemed'.

"We'll meet back here at 8pm. Lets go before we start arguing and cause a scene," said Kakashi. Everyone nodded and left with their partner.

* * *

(With Ino and Shikamaru)

"Why are these people looking at us?" asked Ino. When they walked in a random direction people kept looking at them strangely.

"Maybe its because we look different" said Shikamaru "Why dont we find a park or something? That way we can listen in on people" he suggested. His real plan was actually to lie down and watch the clouds.

"You just want to go there and watch clouds," she said. Who would have thought she would see through his plan right away? "But...you do have a good idea. It is a nice day and there are bound to be a lot of people in the park. Now where's the park?" they both looked at each other and sighed.

"Do you want to ask?" asked Shikamaru.

"Fine" she said walking up to a random stranger "Excuse me"

The stranger stopped and looked at her "Yes" said the kind woman.

"I was wondering if you know where the park was?" she asked innocently.

"Why yes. It's just down the street," she said pointing in the right direction.

"Thank you!" said Ino happily. She then ran up to Shikamaru and they both walked towards the park.

* * *

(With Sakura and Lee)

"What do you think we should do Sakura?" asked Lee.

"To be honest I think I should swap you for Sasuke" Lee's eyes widened at that but chose to ignore it.

"I was thinking we go someplace with a lot of people and listen" he suggested.

"Might aswell" was all she said and walked into a random direction. Lee shook his head and followed.

* * *

(With Kakashi and Sasuke)

"What are we doing here?" asked Sasuke.

"Why were here to have something to eat" said Kakashi with his eye-smile.

"Why are we eating when were suppose to be looking for that dobe?" he asked again.

"Were here so we can listen in on people" replied his sensei. They entered the small restaurant and took a seat. Once they ordered the food only took a few minutes to get to them their food but just as they were about to take a bite someone smashed open the door. Kakashi looked and saw a couple people. Both were dressed like wasps.

One walked up to the counter and said "Give us some food" the man behind the counter was shaking but he nodded.

Kakashi walked up behind the other member and said, "Is there a problem here?"

"Mind your own business you Cyclopes" was all he said.

"Actually it is my business seeing how you are ruining my lunch" this time the wasp guy turned towards him.

"What are you gonna do about it?" he asked.

Sasuke was starting to get annoyed by these guys so he walked up to one and said, "Leave now"

"Like I said what are you gonna do about it?" his answer was Sasuke activating his Sharingan and jumped over him and sweep kicked the guy. Whilst the guy was falling Sasuke flip kicked him into his partner. "Wasn't even worth activating the Sharingan"

Kakashi was about to say something until he heard clapping. Turning he saw an aged woman enter. "That was entertaining. I was about to bring those to back but thanks to you they may have learned their lesson"

Kakashi walked up the woman "Hi my name is Kakashi Hatake and this is my student Sasuke Uchiha"

"Ah so you are a teacher?" she asked.

"Sort of"

"What do you teach if I may ask? I only ask because I own an academy and I am looking for more teachers"

"Well why dont you show me your school and we shall see"

"Very well then. Please follow me," she said. The two guys that looked like wasps followed the woman.

"Why are we following this woman?" asked Sasuke.

"Because since she owns an academy there are a lot more people. Therefore we could hear someone talking. Hopefully we'll here something about Naruto and Gaara" explained Kakashi.

"Fine"

* * *

(Back with Naruto and Gaara)

"Im bored!" shouted Naruto and Happy.

"What do you want me to do about it?" asked Gaara. Right now he just wanted to sleep knowing he can do it safely. But with two loud people you cant do that.

"Why dont we if we can find a way out? Maybe we can help Raven with this" suggested Naruto.

Gaara thought about it then turned to Happy "Is there any way out of this world that we could use?"

"Yeah its the Forbidden Door. Its the only way out with out Raven" she said smiling.

"Can you show us the way?" he asked again.

"Uh huh" she said then acted like an aeroplane and ran off.

"Wait up!" shouted Naruto running after her. Gaara sighed and followed.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	4. More Emotions and a Way Out?

**I am sorry for the wait I have been very busy. Anyway thank you for waiting and here is the latest chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

"This place is weird," said Naruto. Both Naruto and Gaara followed Happy but after a few minutes they lost her. Right now they are walking along a path that somehow appeared out of nowhere.

"That is the third time you said that, would you please stop" said Gaara.

Naruto looked at him "You know ever since you got your seal fixed you been talking a lot more" Gaara just shrugged.

Then out of nowhere they heard "Turn back" it sounded like a little girl speaking all around them.

"Who said that?" asked Naruto looking around. He then noticed a bunch of little ravens near them. "Whoa...maybe they could help us," said Naruto.

"I doubt this is going to end well," said Gaara mainly to himself.

Naruto glared at him but then turned back "Whatever...Hey there little guys" But instead of seeing them they were gone. "Where did they...there they are" said Naruto noticing them on the ground.

"Turn back" they said again "Turn back" then suddenly their teeth turned razor sharp and they had four eyes.

"...I dont like this" was all Naruto said running away from them.

Gaara was just standing to the side watching with an amused smirk on his face "I told you"

"Shut up and help!" shouted Naruto. Gaara sighed and walked over using his sand to protect his friend. "Maybe they'll like a Rasengan," said Naruto making one with clones help. "Drop the shield when I say" He readied the Rasengan and Gaara was ready to drop his sand. "Now!" shouted Naruto jumping through Gaara's sand. Just as he was about to hit a crow they flew away making him fall to the ground slamming his attack into the path. "This isn't good"

Gaara sighed as the ground started to grumble "I swear your going to kill us" The ground crumbled away but Gaara used his sand to stay up. Naruto however was hanging on for dear life.

Just as Naruto was about to shout for help a voice said "Hey guys" He looked and saw Happy hanging upside down. "Whats up?"

Naruto stared at her before saying "I dont know anymore" Then everything seemed to turn upside down. Gaara was smart enough to rotate round but Naruto fell to the ground. This caused Happy to giggle a lot. "Ow" was all Naruto said.

Gaara looked to the emotion and asked, "Where did you go?"

"I was behind you guys when the funny birds chased Whiskers" she explained making Gaara raise an eyebrow.

"Whiskers!?" Naruto shouted glaring at her, but this caused Happy to laugh more. Taking a deep breath Naruto asked "Which way is the Forbidden Door?"

"This way" she said. Then she started making sounds of an aeroplane and ran off again.

"Not again!" shouted Naruto. Gaara sighed and followed.

* * *

(In Jump City, around 8pm)

Kakashi and the others are back in the alley as planned. "So how did everyone's investigations go?" asked the Jonin.

"We didn't hear anything in the park" said Ino.

"We mainly walked around a mall and listened but we didn't here anything either" said Lee. Kakashi could tell he was hiding something but decided to address it after they finished talking.

"Well we managed to join a school that Naruto and Gaara could join, its called H.I.V.E Academy and it's made entirely of bad guys," said Kakashi "Im going to be a teacher and Sasuke is going to be a student"

"How did you manage that?" asked Shikamaru.

"...That's neither here nor there so let's drop it" said Kakashi.

Sasuke smirked and said "The Head Mistress got his book and threatened to burn it if he didn't join" everybody sweat dropped there.

"If that is everything I think we should find a place to stay for a while" said Kakashi changing the subject.

"I heard about an abandoned warehouse. Nobody has been there for a few years apparently," said Shikamaru.

"That should do it," said Kakashi. "If you know where it is could you please lead the way" Shikamaru groaned and started walking towards the pier. Kakashi fell to the back of the group where Lee was "Did something else happen when you were with Sakura?"

"A couple of things were most unyouthful" he replied (I will not be doing that whole 'Youth' thing after this so please dont mention it. Although I may make a few jokes involving it)

"What happened?"

"Well at first when I first asked what we should do she said that she should swap me for Sasuke. Then when we got to the mall everytime we pasted a clothing store she kept saying something about Sasuke noticing her and not Ino" explained Lee "She wasn't paying attention to anything that could help. In fact I heard her say that we should let Naruto and Gaara die and just leave"

Kakashi's eye narrowed at this "I understand. Don't let it get to you now. If she does something that could harm the team I will talk to her" Lee nodded at this with a smile.

"So what do you teach Kakashi-Sensei?"

"I teach Assassination, War Theory, and PE," he said. "I was hoping for English though," he muttered to himself.

* * *

(In Raven's Mind)

As Naruto and Gaara chased Happy they ran under an arch. The scenery changed from floating rocks to a field of flowers. "My mind can't do this," said Naruto slightly jealous.

"I dont even know what my mind looks like" said Gaara.

"Well you can find out once we've stopped. Then when you're done you can sleep," said Naruto.

Gaara turned to look at his friend "So once we've found a way to leave I can go into my mind?"

"Yeah if you want," said Naruto.

"And then once I've talked to Shukaku, that is if he wants to talk to me, I can sleep?" he asked.

"Definitely" said Naruto. Gaara began to walk on the path in a fast pace that Naruto had to jog to catch up. "Is it me or have we lost Happy again?"

"I think so," said Gaara. Then they found another arch. "I think if we cross this then we may appear somewhere else like the last one"

"Maybe" said Naruto "Only one way to find out!" he shouted running under the arch only to disappear. Gaara sighed and walked through it and appeared in a scenery with floating rocks. "Weren't we here already?" asked Naruto.

Before Gaara could reply Happy appeared. But instead of wearing pink this one was wearing grey and looked sad. "Hello" said Gaara "Im guessing you are another emotion based on the cloak colour"

The emotion nodded and said "Im Timid" she said shyly.

"Hi I'm Naruto," he said.

"Hi" she said smiling slightly.

"Can I ask a question?" he asked.

"You already asked one," muttered Gaara quietly but Naruto still heard.

"This one doesn't count!" shouted Naruto. Timid was slightly scared by the shouted and looked at Naruto in fear. Seeing this Naruto slowly went to her with a gentle smile "Hey Im sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean it"

She seemed to relax then and gave Naruto a smile "W-What was your q-question?" she asked.

Naruto smiled and asked "Is that the forbidden door?" he pointed towards a giant floating rock that had a big door on it. Timid nodded and Naruto said, "Well then lets go!" he then ran down the path until a wall blocked him. Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough so he slammed into the wall. More walls appeared surrounding the three people. "What just happened?"

"Its a maze" said Timid "You cant get out" she said sadly knowing she cant help.

"Oh we'll see about that," said Naruto running towards a wall and running up it. When he reached the top he was suddenly electrocuted and thrown to the ground. Naruto looked at Gaara "You could have used your sand to help"

"I forgot," he said.

"You are starting to be sarcastic now" Gaara just shrugged at this but he has a smile on.

"The only way is to go through you can't go over or under. I can show you the way but when we reach the end you wont like me anymore" said Timid sadly.

"Dont worry" started Naruto "We wont hate you. Were friends" he said with Gaara nodding his head. Smiling Timid started showing them the way through the maze.

* * *

(A few minutes later)

"This is the end," said Timid as the wall separated revealing two creepy looking statues.

"Thanks Timid" said Naruto grinning.

"Thank you" said Gaara.

When they got in front of the statues the eyes glowed and moved to join together. It spun round showing its evil smiling face and its evil sad face (Weird I know) Then two swords appeared in its hands.

"Told you, you wouldn't like me when we got here" said Timid fading into the floor.

"I dont hate her but she could have warned us at least" said Naruto.

The statue was closing in on them but before Naruto or Gaara could do anything someone shouted "Yo!" The statue looked towards the noise only for the person to fly kick it in the face "Hiya!" then it fell down. "Woohoo! In your faces!" said a green-cloaked Raven.

"She's as bad as Naruto," said Gaara.

"That's it Im sealing your mouth shut the next chance I get you sarcastic bastard" threatened Naruto.

The Emotion easily dodged the statues attacks and then she jumped in the air. She slammed two fingers on it and brung them down splitting the statue in two "Yeah! High fives! Come on!" she shouted.

Naruto ran up to her and high fived her "That was awesome!" he shouted, "You kicked that things ass!"

"Thanks" she said.

"So what emotion are you?" asked Gaara.

Happy and Timid appeared by the green Raven's side "Im Brave"

"I thought I told you to stay where you were!" shouted the real raven appearing from the ground.

"Rae-Rae!" shouted Happy and Naruto at the same time. Naruto was just doing to tease but Raven still hit him "Ow"

"I apologise but we were seeing if we could leave through the Forbidden Door," said Gaara.

"Fine but next time tell me before you do something else" said Raven.

"Will the door work?" asked Naruto.

"I dont know. I asked the head monk and he didn't know either so its worth a shot" said Raven.

"Monk?" repeated Naruto. Raven sighed and explained that she lived in a temple full of monks so she can control her emotions. "Oh I get it"

"Follow me" said Raven leading the way towards the door. When they got there Raven opened the door to let them through. Naruto walked towards it only to get electrocuted instead.

"Why me?" he said in pain.

"That shouldn't have happened," said Raven with wide eyes.

"I dont think we'll be leaving here for a while, will we?" asked Gaara.

"I guess not," replied Raven.

"In that case do you have any place in your mind that we could stay?" asked Naruto. Raven sighed and nodded leading them towards the home of her emotions.

* * *

**I apologise for the wait, I have been really busy. Before anyone asks I want to say that this was not the 'Nevermore' episode. This is 3 years before the Teen Titans have formed. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	5. The Truth

**Jmw-Raven is not a Jinchuriki because Naruto and Gaara are only trapped in her mind not sealed within her.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

(In Jump City, A Few Weeks Later)

It has been a few weeks since the six-man team entered Jump City and they have already accustomed well to everything. Sakura and Ino go to an ordinary school with school uniforms and everything. They were sent there so they could use their best skills to learn information, gossiping. Shikamaru didn't bother going to school and just got a job working in a library. It may not have been a good place to find Naruto or hear anything that relates to him but it was a good place to sleep. Lee works in a gym and...You get the picture. Kakashi and Sasuke go to the H.I.V.E academy where Kakashi works as a teacher and Sasuke is the top student in all classes.

* * *

(In Ravens Mind)

When Naruto and Gaara got to the Emotions house they met all of Ravens emotions. It was surprising that there were only seven. They were: Happy, Timid, Brave, Knowledge, Rude, Rage, and Love. When they entered the big house Rage instantly punched Naruto asking/shouting why they were there. Knowledge kept asking questions about them and how they got there, Rude ignored them, and Love freaked Naruto out the most. She kept staring at Naruto with a smile and a small blush.

Right now Naruto was on top of the 3 story home (Just think of it as an ordinary 3 story house) in a flower field, the one they went to before. Gaara was asleep in his new room asking not to be disturbed for a couple days. Knowledge asked about this to Naruto and he explained that Gaara had Insomnia and only recently got over it. Naruto was thinking about what has happened so far and what would happen.

"What are you doing out here?" asked a voice. Naruto looked behind him and saw Raven.

"Just thinking," he said.

"About what?" she asked curiously.

"About the people that followed me and Gaara. I was wondering if I'll ever see them again," he said.

"You might" she said taking a seat next to him "Its weird having people in your mind, other than your emotions" said Raven.

"I know the feeling," Naruto muttered under his breath. But Raven heard it and decided to question it later. "Any idea on what were going to do now?"

Raven shook her head "Im afraid not. Until I can fully understand why you both are unable to leave your stuck here"

"I bet that's going to take a while," said Naruto. Raven nodded her head. Then all of a sudden they felt an evil presence. Naruto noticed Raven looking pale and frightened "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah...can you stay here...please?" she asked. Naruto raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway. Then Raven stood and flew away in a burst of speed. _'I have a bad feeling about this' _thought Naruto going back into the house. He went to the kitchen and saw Gaara eating "Hey Gaara"

"Naruto" the sand boy said. Ever since he slept for a couple of days he was more open and friendly. He even talked to Shukaku and found out it was the seal that made him crazy. "I take it you sensed that demonic presence aswell?"

"Yeah I did but when I looked at Raven she seemed terrified," said Naruto "I think we should go find her"

"Fine but if she shouts at us Im blaming you" said Gaara making a platform of sand to stand on.

"Some friend you are" muttered Naruto earning a smirk from Gaara. Naruto got on Gaara's sand and they both flew off.

* * *

Raven landed on a floating piece of rock. Nothing was special about it except it as near the Forbidden Door. She looked around and saw movement in a shadow. Going towards it she saw it ran at her and tried to swipe her with its arm. "Azareth Metrion Zinthos!" she shouted making a few rocks glow black and fling them at the creature. The creature flew out of the shadow and Raven was now able to see what it looked like. They looked like living flames. The creature threw its arm again at Raven and she used her powers to form a shield with two large slabs of stone. Unfortunately the creature destroyed it causing a rock to hit Raven sending her flying. She was about to hit the ground but got caught by Naruto who just appeared with Gaara. "Hey there" said Naruto getting Ravens attention.

"What are you doing here!?" shouted Raven. Gaara put them on the ground and used his sand as a shield in case the creature attacked.

"Right now saving you" said Naruto "Now what is that thing?" he asked getting serious.

"Leave this is my fight!" she shouted.

"That's where you're wrong," said Naruto.

"What do your mean?" she asked.

"That thing hurt you and you're my friend. When one of my friends get hurt I do whatever I can to help," he said setting her down. "Watch this," he said. Naruto turned to Gaara "Ready to kick hot-heads ass?"

"Do you even have to ask?" retorted Gaara and with that they both ran at the flaming creature. Raven was shocked at the speed they were running at. "Sand Spear!" shouted Gaara making his sand turn into spears and hurling them at the thing. The flame got hit and stumbled back a bit. Naruto used this distraction to summon a clone and make a Rasengan.

Raven could only watch in amazement. She knew Gaara could control sand but she didn't know he could use it in a fight and Naruto shocked her more by making a clone. When she thought she couldn't take any more surprises Raven saw Naruto create a glowing blue ball and slam it into the head of the creature shouting "Rasengan!" The fight was over. The flame creature was gone and everybody was safe. Naruto walked to Raven along with Gaara and gave her a smile "How was that?"

"H-How?" was all she could say.

Naruto looked at Gaara and he nodded. Sighing Naruto looked at her "We'll tell you when were back at the house" nodding she used her powers to get them there faster "That was cool"

Sitting around a table Raven looked at the two "Please explain what just happened?"

"Where to start?" said Naruto sighing "I guess we should start by saying were not from your world. Then again we already told you this. Our world is a ninja world" and so both he and Gaara spent the next hour telling Raven about their world and how they were able to use their abilities. They did not tell her about their tenants because it was a bit more private and would lead to questions.

When they finished Raven was amazed by this. She knew Knowledge would have a field day with all this new information. "So you guys are ninja and you left your world to start a new life only to wind up in my mind"

"Yeah" said Naruto with Gaara nodding. "Now can you explain to us what that thing was and why it was attacking you?"

Raven sighed this time "That thing is a Fire Sprite. It's a minion to a very powerful demon who wants to rule everything and there is more of them, maybe an entire army"

"Who's the demon?" asked Naruto knowing he has the Lord of all Demons inside of him.

"The demon's name is Trigon" at this Naruto heard the Kyuubi growling and could tell Gaara was hearing the same from Shukaku. "...and he's my father"

She expected them to start shouting at her and run away or even hit her but she was not prepared for what Naruto said "Your dad's an ass"

"What?" she asked with wide eyes.

"I said your dad's an ass," repeated Naruto. He looked straight into her eyes and she could see understanding in them almost as if he knew what she was going through. "You didn't have a very good life did you?" he asked gently.

"No" she said looking down sadly "Before I went to the temple nobody wanted anything to do with me. All they did was ignore me and be afraid. They were scared because I can't control my powers properly"

Sighing Naruto looked at Gaara and said "We should tell her" Gaara only nodded.

Looking at them she asked, "Tell me what?"

"You have a demon for a father. We have demons sealed inside of us" at his words Raven widened her eyes.

"You have demons?"

Nodding his head Naruto asked, "Have you ever heard of the Tailed Beasts?"

"Of course. The Nine Tailed Beasts were the strongest of all the demons. The Nine-Tails is the Lord of all Demons, not even my father can beat him. One day they just disappeared though and no one knows where they went." said Raven confuced at why he asked the question.

"Gaara has the One-Tails, Shukaku, sealed inside him. That is what gave him the ability over sand" he explained. "And I have the Nine-Tails, Kurama, sealed inside of me" Raven was, once again, shocked.

* * *

**I am sorry if I cut this chapter a bit short and I have no excuse as to why except I am lazy. I hope you all liked this chapter and I am sure people will be asking questions. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	6. History of the Tailed Beasts

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the living room, apart from Ravens emotions. Gaara was leaning against the wall and Naruto and Raven are sitting on the couch. Naruto had just told Raven that he and Gaara have sealed demons inside them and she was shocked. Especially when she learned Naruto had the Demon Lord sealed inside him. After a while of silence Naruto asked, "Are you ok?"

"I-I don't know" Raven replied, "I wasn't expecting you to have a Demon Lord sealed inside you. I also wasn't expecting you to have the weakest General either," she said pointing to Gaara.

When she said the weakest Gaara smirked when he heard Shukaku say **"Weakest my ass!"**

"General's?" repeated Naruto.

Raven nodded "Each Demon Lord has General's, the strongest of their armies. When Kurama became the Demon Lord he had each of the Tailed-Beast's his General's" she explained.

"I didn't know that," said Naruto.

"You didn't know?"

"Kurama doesn't really tell me anything about his life. Although when I first met him he did shout out his name in a weird way" he said.

"What do you mean exactly?" asked Raven curious as to what he meant.

"You want to see it?" Raven nodded.

Gaara narrowed his eyes "Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be ridiculous?" everyone ignored him.

"This is how it happened" he started before going through some hand signs. All of a sudden everything darkened but Naruto was in a spotlight, strange. Fireworks began to go off in different colours as Naruto started to do a little dance. Which is exactly like Jiraiya's dance "From the north I am known as 'The Fox of Hell'. From the East I am called 'The Demon' To the West 'The Flames of Madness' and finally to the south I am known as 'The Nine-Tails of Destruction' Men tremble with fear in my presence while women offer themselves to me. I am Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox!" When he was finished two fire works went up. One said 'Kurama' and the other said 'Nine-Tails'. Naruto ended in a funny pose.

Gaara just stared at it and Shukaku was laughing inside his head **"OH MY GOD I HAVEN'T SEEN THAT IN YEARS! IT'S STILL AS FUNNY AS I REMEMBER!"**

Raven was staring with wide eyes in disbelief _'This...is the Demon Lord?'_ she thought with a sweat drop.

Naruto stood up grinned and said "Weird right?"

Raven turned her head to the door when she heard giggling. She opened it and Happy and Knowledge tumbled in. Happy was laughing her ass off and Knowledge look interested and amused "What are you doing here?" asked Raven with her right eye twitching.

Knowledge answered "We were passing by until Naruto told you about his history. Of course I listened to learn and was surprised. Im sure I have a book somewhere about the Tailed Beasts"

"A book about tailed beasts?" repeated Naruto. Knowledge nodded making Naruto think "Can you find it?"

"I'll go look for it now" she said leaving everyone there. Happy just giggled and left.

Naruto turned back to Raven "By any chance do General's become Demon Lord's?"

"Only if the Lord disappears or dies," she said.

"I take it that your father became the Demon Lord after Kurama disappeared" it wasn't a question but Raven nodded anyway "Who was the previous Demon Lord? Before Kurama"

"He was the Juubi," she said confusing Naruto and Gaara.

"Juubi?"

"Yes, the Ten-Tails. I don't exactly know what happened but form what I can tell the Juubi was defeated somehow. He was unbeatable but he disappeared. After a few years the Tailed Beasts started appearing and Kurama became Demon Lord"

That was when Kurama took control of Naruto. Gaara noticed this when Naruto's features changed. His hair was wilder, the whisker marks deepened, his canines and nails lengthened, and his eyes became red with slits. At first Raven was frightened but calmed down when she noticed Gaara wasn't moving. That was until his features started to change aswell "What is going on!?" she screamed.

Blue marking's appeared on Gaara's skin. The skin itself looked like sand and his eyes became black with gold iris's **"I didn't know I could do that,"** said Shukaku though Gaara.

**"Well Naruto was willing. You did ask didn't you?"** asked Kurama through Naruto. Shukaku just kicked the ground like a shy child Kurama sweat-dropped saying **"Of course"**

"Uh...Can someone please explain to me what's going on?" asked Raven getting their attentions.

**"So your Raven"** she nodded **"My name is Shukaku and this is-"**

**"Don't! I want to introduce myself!"** shouted Kurama.

**"But we've already seen it!"**

**"I don't care! It's fun!"** he was about to start the dance.

"Please don't" said Raven.

Kurama was now crouching in the corner with a dark cloud raining over him **"No one ever likes my introductions"**

**"I do!"** shouted Shukaku.

**"Well yeah you were always the craziest one out of all the Demons"** said Kurama standing up.

"Can we get back on topic" said Raven.

**"Sorry as I was saying my name is Kurama, the former Demon Lord," **he said. He watched as Raven had a shocked look on her face as she bowed to the ground **"Please don't I never liked that" **Raven stood back up but was still shocked and nervous **"I take it you have questions?"**

"Yes I do" she replied.

**"Then go ahead and ask," **said Shukaku.

Raven thought about it for a second then asked, "Why did you and your General's disappear?"

**"That, was not our fault"** started Kurama **"We were each summoned one by one. It was just a coincident that we went down by the number of tails"**

**"Yeah I was always wondering about that," **said Shukaku.

"What do you mean 'summoned'?"

Shukaku answered, **"In that world there are Summon Realms. These are places that people can summon animals such as Toads, Slugs, or Snakes. We are the Boss Summons to our realms, I think that was because of who we are though"**

Raven nodded her head and then asked, "Do you and you General's have any connection to Juubi's disappearance?"

Kurama sighed, **"For that we will need to talk to you, Naruto and Gaara. So give us a minute" **With that Naruto's features changed back to normal but he had a distant look in his eye, the same for Gaara.

After a few seconds Naruto shook his head "I don't think I'm going to get use to that" Gaara just look annoyed and nodded his head. Then Naruto made a sign saying "Shadow Clone Jutsu" A clone popped into existence but this one had Kurama's chakra. Gaara made a Sand Clone with Shukaku's chakra.

**"Much better" **said Kurama. Shukaku nodded his head in agreement only for a sand hammer to smash into his head.

**"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" **shouted Shukaku.

"I hate it when you take over my body" Gaara said calmly but you can hear the anger in his voice.

**"I told you to ask,"** said Kurama shaking his head.

Naruto and Gaara were standing next to Raven. Naruto leaned next to Raven saying, "I wasn't expecting them to act like this. I mean Kurama was slightly less annoying in my head"

"Im still trying to understand what's happening" said Raven.

**"Anyway"** said Kurama **"You were asking about the Juubi's disappearance?" **Raven nodded.

"That reminds me. I didn't know there was a Ten-Tails," said Naruto "I thought the Tailed-Beasts ended at nine"

**"The story explains everything. The Juubi was the strongest Demon on existence. He was so powerful that it was said he could kill Gods"**

"Wow" said Naruto.

**"Unfortunately one day he left because of the Sage of Six Paths summoned him" **he then turned to Raven **"What happened when he disappeared?"**

Raven thought about it for a moment "Well when the Juubi left he didn't have any General's to take over so a war broke out. Almost all the Demon's fought for the thrown. My father, Trigon, was almost named Demon Lord until you and the other Tailed Beasts appeared"

**"I remember now. I banished him to the far ends of hell for what he did. Crazy bastard" **he muttered the last part **"Anyway the Juubi somehow appeared in Naruto's world and the Sage was made into the very first Jinchuriki with him"**

"Jinchuriki?" asked Raven.

"A Jinchuriki is someone that has a Tailed beast sealed inside them. Like me and Gaara" explained Naruto.

**"When the Juubi appeared it also had an effect to the world. It unlocked chakra to everybody. Three people were closest to the shock of the Juubi's power. One gained the Byakugan, the other the Sharingan, and the final one gained the Rinnegan. That was the Sage. He used the Rinnegan to defeat the Juubi and seal him into himself. For years he travelled all over the world teaching everybody about chakra and how to use it. After many years the Sage was on his deathbed and he knew that the Juubi would be released. So he created a jutsu that separated his power into nine beings. The Nine Tailed Beasts. With the soul he trapped him in the moon hoping no one would discover his power"**

"So you are part of the Juubi?"

**Yes. Effectively he is our father. In his memory we trained to become what we are now. When we were ready we returned and I became the Demon Lord after battling your father. For years we ruled in peace making everything better but one day we were disappearing one by one. Crazy over there was the first" **he said pointing to Shukaku.

**"Wasn't my fault!"**

**"Im guessing that when I left you father took the thrown and ruled with fear"**

"Yes he did. Because of him many demon's died serving him. There were rebellions but they never made it" she said.

**"I see" **he continued **"When we disappeared we were sealed into people after a while. I was sealed in Mito Uzumaki, the wife of the First Hokage and your distant relative Naruto. She became the first Jinchuriki of me"**

"Whoa" he said.

**"I was sealed into a strange monk. The guy was nuts! I don't know exactly what happened but he managed to mess up his seal and our souls fused"**

"So it was the monk's fault for you being crazy?" asked Gaara.

**"Yeah it was! That's why you couldn't sleep without us going nuts! But when Naruto and Kurama fixed our seal I managed to separate my soul with the monks"**

"What did you do with it?"

**"I ate it. He was disgusting"** this earned sweat-drops from everyone.

**"My last container, before you Naruto...was your mother"**

Naruto's eyes widened with shock "My...mother?"

Kurama nodded **"Yes. Your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki and she was my second Jinchuriki. I have to say that she was very strong...especially with a frying pan" **he said rubbing his head. Naruto laughed lightly and continued listening **"She and I became friends after a while. Eventually she fell in love with your father"**

"Who is my father?" asked Naruto almost demanded.

**"...Your father was the one that sealed me into you. The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, is your father"**

At this Naruto's eyes widened in shock. His father was the one that caused his life to be...miserable. At first he was angry but after thinking it through he couldn't blame him. He was the Hokage! He couldn't have asked for someone else's child if he wasn't willing to use his own. Looking up he let a few tears slide down his face as he said, "I always wondered why I looked like him"

Raven smiled along with everyone else **"Your not angry?"** asked Kurama.

Naruto shook his head "Not anymore"

Kurama smiled **"That's good. He asked me a favor before he died. He asked me to train you and seeing how were in a place where we can train properly, I think it's time I make you my apprentice now"**

"Apprentice?" repeated Naruto.

**"Yes Naruto. You are going to be the next Nine-Tailed Fox"**

"WHAT!?"

**"Ok ow. Remember like this Shukaku and I have enhanced hearing"**

"Sorry"

**"Anyway. Because of the seal I will eventually merge with you. This will turn you into a Hanyou or Half-Demon"** he explained.

**"The same for you Gaara. When Naruto or Kurama modified the seal it became more like theirs. So we will eventually merge aswell. That will mean you will turn into the next One-Tailed Tanuki," **said Shukaku.

Gaara's eyes widened "So Naruto and I will become the next Tailed Beasts?"

**"Yes but you will still look human...with animal features" **said Kurama.

"So we'll be training to become your apprentices," said Naruto.

**"And when you become a Hanyou. It will take a while for you too get use to your new power"** said Shukaku.

"Too...many...surprises" said Naruto rubbing his head.

**"Right I think that will be enough. We will start training tomorrow so get some rest" **Naruto nodded and punched his clone making it dispel.

"Why?" asked Raven.

"Because you can only dispel a clone by destroying it. Well that's not true actually, you can making them dispel by thinking about it but that's no fun"

"You people are weird," said Raven. They looked at Gaara and saw his clone look nervous "What's happening?"

"As far as I can tell Gaara's Sand Clone is quite strong so..." Sand appeared around Gaara and they turned into different weapons "He's going to have some fun beating Shukaku"

**"Uh oh"** said Shukaku. He then ran away with Gaara following after him **"I said I was sorry! It wasn't my fault!"**

"The next few years are going to be interesting," said Naruto with Raven nodding her head in agreement.

* * *

**Sorry if it took a while but here's the newest chapter! It took me a while to come up with Juubi's legend but thanks to Jebest4781 it's sorted. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	7. A Page from a Spell Book

**Sorry for the wait but here's the chapter. Hopefully I can get more information on Tailed Beasts to make it more interesting. Also I am not going to be mentioning Kakashi and his group for a while, maybe until the Teen Titan's come. Enjoy.**

* * *

The past few months were difficult for Naruto and Gaara. They learned that not only were their tenant's demons but they were also slave drivers and no I am not exaggerating. Gaara's training was very, very strange. He had to swim through sand for a few hours! And then make his sand cover his entire body whilst trying to move! But what didn't help was Happy trying to join in every once in a while. You maybe asking why he was doing this, it was to give him a better connection with his sand whilst helping his strength. Although the methods are unorthodox it was a hundred time's better than Shukaku's first idea, he wanted Gaara to eat sand...enough said.

Nah none of that happened! It would strange and Gaara might be dead if that did happen!

Their training was saner than any of that. They had to spend a few meditating too concentrate their chakra. Raven even volunteered to show them a few ways too help with their meditation. Next both he and Gaara had to do some weight training. They didn't have any weights so they used gravity seals and a LOT of them. Even Raven had some training. Kurama had been teaching how to suppress her demonic energy and how too control her emotions. All her life learning from monks not too show emotions with little results and managed to learn a lot more in the month with Naruto and Gaara. They all felt like they were very good friends with each other. At first it was weird because they never had close friends but now they were fine. In fact Gaara and Kyuubi were amused at the fact that Raven spends quite a bit of time with Naruto and neither have realised.

"My...body...hurts" groaned Naruto as he sat at a table. When he received no answer he turned his head to find Gaara asleep "You really like to sleep"

Raven walked in with a book and looked up "How was training?" Naruto just groaned "Never mind"

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"The book is just about Earth. I plan on going there once I leave Azareth"

"When do you think you'll leave?"

"Maybe in a couple of years" she said sighing and putting the book down "I've also been reading to find out a way to release the two of you"

"For the last time dont worry about it" he said "You make it sound like you don't want us here"

"That's because I don't want you running around in my mind," she said as if it was obvious. Naruto just gave a nervous laugh at that. Raven stood up "Im going to search for something. Do you want to come?" she asked.

"Sure" he getting up without pain _'Thank god I heal fast'_ "So what are we looking for?"

"A few years ago, a spell book was stolen. The pages were scattered within my mind. I have all the pages apart from one and it is a dangerous spell"

"What kind of spell is it?"

"I don't know" she said "I also think that my father has been sending his minions to find it so if we can find it before they do then he won't be as dangerous" Naruto looked at her curiously "What?"

"Why do you still refer to him as your father?"

Raven was shocked at the question but then thought about it. Why did she still refer to him as her father? "I-I don't know"

"Well if you want to get rid of that bastard then the first step is to deny him as your father" he said softly _'And get rid of his remnant, wherever that is'_ he thought to himself.

"Thank you, Naruto" she said with a smile as she hugged him.

Blushing he hugged her back although awkwardly "Y-Your welcome"

She let go a few seconds later with a blush of her own _'Thank god I can control my emotions otherwise this place would be wrecked'_ she thought looking away to hide her blush "Lets go" she said walking away followed by Naruto.

* * *

(With emotions)

For some reason Love suddenly blushed and had a smile with a dreamy look on her face "Whats wrong with you?" asked Rude as she picked her ears.

"I honestly don't know," she said sighing happily "But what ever it is, I feel happy"

* * *

(Back with Raven and Naruto)

"So...Do you have any idea where it could possibly be?" he asked.

"If I did don't you think I would have it?" she asked back "All I know is that because it is a powerful spell more of fa-Trigon's minions will be around" she said. Naruto smiled when she called Trigon by his name and not by father.

"So, look for those fire guys?"

Raven sweat-dropped "Basically yeah. You go that way" she pointed to his left "And I'll go that way," she said pointing to his right.

"Ok, meet back here in a couple hours?" she nodded "Ok. See yah!" he shouted running.

"You're going the wrong way!" he didn't hear that and continued running. She sighed "Idiot"

* * *

(An Hour Later, with Naruto)

"Where the hell is everyone!?" shouted Naruto on a random path. He had been walking on every path that he could see and never saw ONE of the Fire-Sprites (A.N. I don't know if that is what they are called but I am calling them that, Sprites for short) "I'd rather spend my time training now. Wait...where am I?" he said looking around "Crap Im lost!" Just as he was about to start running around like a headless chicken, he saw a slight glow coming form a small cave in the distance _'Oh yeah NOW I find something'_ he thought sarcastically.

**"Hey Im trying to sleep here!"** shouted Kyuubi within his head.

_'I forgot you were back in my head'_ thought Naruto _'I may need your help here'_

**"Why?"**

_'Raven and I are looking for a page of a spell book. A powerful one and because it's so powerful it will have a lot of Sprites near it'_

**"Fine. I'm bored anyway"** With that Naruto made a hand sign and in a puff of smoke Kyuubi appeared. But instead of it looking like a feral Naruto it was a completely different looking man. This man had shoulder length red hair that was kept unkempt. He wore a red no sleeved shirt with black jeans and red and white trainers. He didn't have any whisker marks but he did have blood red eyes with black slits and sharp canines **"Much better"**

"Kyuubi?" said a shocked Naruto.

**"Yeah? Oh I forgot to mention that because you have enough chakra in your system, it managed to alter your Shadow Clones so that it looks like my human form...Now that I said it out loud it doesn't make any sense" **he said with a shrug.

"Can Shukaku do this?"

**"Eventually yes. He's to much of an idiot to figure it out right now"**

"...Ok then. Let's go and see if these sprites have found the page yet" Kyuubi nodded and followed Naruto. They both used stealth so they wouldn't get caught and it worked. They stood outside a cave making sure not to be seen. Inside was about 50 sprites and for some reason all in a circle "Yeah that's not weird" whispered Naruto "Wait what's that in the middle?" looking closer he saw a pedestal with a piece of paper on it. He would have dismissed it as a piece of paper but he could feel the energy pouring off of it.

**"I take it that's the page we need,"** he said with Naruto nodding **"Good. I've been wanting a good exercise for a while now"**

"What should we do? Should we-" he was cut off by a red blur shooting past him. Looking to his left he could not see the Kyuubi. To his right he saw Kyuubi dog pile a few sprites "Idiot" muttered Naruto with a sweat-drop _'Then again I can't talk since I use to do that all the time'_ he thought with a chuckle. With that Naruto jumped in aiming an elbow at a sprite.

The fights didn't last long as all the sprites were defeated with Kyuubi sighing happily **"I haven't had a good fight in ages"** he said making a tick mark appear on Naruto's head.

"Hey! I fight you don't I!?"

**"I said a good fight," **he said grinning and disappearing in a burst of flames.

Naruto blinked "So he disappears in a burst of flames instead of a puff of smoke? Demons are weird," he said walking up to the pedestal "Okay I should probably get Raven here just in case it's a trap or something. But how do I get her here?" he asked himself.

* * *

(With Raven a few minutes earlier)

"Where is he?" she asked loudly. She was currently looking for Naruto because she couldn't find anything. Just as she was about to go back to the house she saw a sprite fly straight past her and into a wall. She sighed as she walked towards the direction that it came from.

When she got to the cave she just heard Naruto say "But how do I get her here?"

"Im already here" she said making him jump and hit his head against the cave roof.

"Dont do that!" he shouted as he blushed from embarrassment,

She laughed a little "I saw a sprite fly by so I came here"

"Oh good because I found the page" he said pointing to the pedestal. They both walked up to it and as they got close to the page they both felt strange "What was that?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know" Raven replied. She took the page and looked at it "Strange. It doesn't have a name"

"No name?" said Naruto confused "What does it do?"

"I can't say for sure but whatever it does it has something to do with the mind," she said.

"Well why don't we go back to the house and you could give that to Knowledge so she can work on it?" he suggested to which she nodded. Black energy surrounded them and transported them to the house. When they got back Naruto instantly fell down laughing and Raven had to cover her mouth from laughing aswell. Gaara was still asleep at the table and Happy and Rude were drawing funny pictures on his face. The laughter however woke Gaara up but Happy and Rude ran away quickly before he knew they were there "You really need to work on your senses," said Naruto getting up.

Gaara looked at him curious but shook his said saying, "Where did you go?"

"How did you know I was gone?" asked Naruto.

"Parts of your clothes are singed. It definitely isn't training because Kyuubi would normally do more damage than that," he explained.

"Observant bastard" muttered Naruto without anyone hearing "Raven and I were looked for a page from a spell book and we found it"

"Ok" said Gaara walking away "Hope you enjoyed your date" he said just loud enough for them to hear. And you can tell they heard because both were blushing extremely red.

"It wasn't a date!" they both shouted. Raven coughed as her blush died down leaving her cheeks pink "I-I should take this to Knowledge" she said holding the page.

"Y-Yeah" was all Naruto said. Then they both walked in different directions cursing Gaara for what he did.

* * *

**I apologise again for the wait it's just that school and homework got in the way. Whoever made them needs a major bitch slap. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this and the spell will be about the next chapter. Thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
